1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling mechanism of a discharge pipe and a method thereof and particularly, to an assembling mechanism of a discharge pipe for a hermetic compressor and a method thereof, capable of preventing deformation of parts generated in an assembling operation of a discharge pipe and improving efficiency of a compressor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a compressor can be formed by various types according to compressing methods, and as an air conditioning apparatus which is required to be smaller and lighter, a hermetic rotary compressor is mainly used.
The hermetic compressor can be divided into a rotary compressor, reciprocating compressor, scroll compressor and the like according to the method of compressing fluid.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a scroll compressor in accordance with the conventional art.
The scroll compressor of the conventional art includes a casing in which a suction pipe 102 to which fluid is sucked and a discharge pipe 104 through which compressed fluid is discharged are respectively connected, having a hermetic space therein, a driving unit 108 which is positioned at the lower side of the casing 106, for generating a driving force and a compression unit which is positioned at the upper side of the casing 106 and is connected with the driving unit 108 by the rotational shaft 112, for compressing fluid sucked to the suction pipe 102 by rotation of the rotational shaft 112 and discharging the fluid to the discharge pipe 104.
In the casing 106, an upper cover 114 is mounted so that it can be sealed, a main frame 116 for rotably supporting the upper side of the rotational shaft 112 and supporting the compression unit 110 is installed and a discharge pipe 104 is penetrated so that it can be sealed.
The driving unit 108 includes a stator 120 which is fixed in the circumferential direction of the casing 106 and a rotor 122 which is positioned on the inner circumferential surface of the stator 120 and is fixed on the rotational shaft 112. When a power is applied to the stator 120, the rotor 122 rotates by interaction of the stator 120 and the rotor 122, thus to rotate the rotational shaft 112.
The compression unit 110 includes a fixed scroll 128 in which a fixed wrap of an involute shape is formed and which is fixed at the upper side of the casing 106, and an orbiting scroll 132 in which an orbiting wrap 130 of an involute shape which corresponds to the fixed wrap 126 is formed to have a predetermined compression space between the orbiting wrap and the fixed wrap 126, and which is supported in the main frame so that it can perform an orbiting movement when the rotational shaft 112 rotates.
A discharge passage 136 through which compressed fluid can be discharged is formed at the center of the fixed scroll 128, a check valve 138 for preventing inverse flow of the discharged fluid is installed at the upper side of the discharge passage 136, and a muffler 140 for reducing noise of the fluid discharged through the discharge passage 136 is installed on the upper surface of the fixed scroll 128.
Here, muffler 140 is connected with the discharge pipe 104 and the discharge pipe 104 is penetrated at a side of the upper cover 114 so that it can be sealed.
FIGS. 2 and 3 are cross-sectional views showing assembling processes of the muffler, discharge pipe and upper cover in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 2, an indenting hole 142 in which the discharge pipe 104 is indented is formed at a side of the muffler 140 to be tapered at a predetermined angle, and a guide member 144 is welded/combined to a side of the upper cover 114. The upper cover 114 is fixed on the upper surface of the casing 106 by welding so that it can be sealed.
As shown in FIG. 3, the discharge pipe 104 passes the guide member 144 and accordingly is fixed on the indenting hole 142 formed in the muffler 140 by indenting.
When the indenting operation of the discharge pipe 104 is completed, the guide member 144 and the discharge pipe 104 are welded and combined.
However, with the above assembling method of the discharge pipe of the scroll compressor in accordance with the conventional art, deformation is generated in the upper cover and the compression unit by indenting pressure in indenting the discharge pipe in the indenting hole of the muffler and leakage of fluid is generated in case indenting between the muffler and the discharge pipe is not complete, thus to degrade performance and efficiency of the compressor.
Also, since additional indenting devices are required to indent the discharge pipe, the manufacturing cost increases.